A night of surprises
by EdwardsUnderMyBed
Summary: Its halloween and Bella is going out with the girls. What will happen when she meets a sexy married man at the club. Will they be faithful to there others or will the freaks come out to play on a halloween night. One-shot. Rated M for lemons and language


**I do not own Twilight =(**

* * *

I slipped the gold band off my finger and set it on the dresser, the looked at myself in the mirror which a cringe. I still dont know how Alice and Rose convinced me into wearing this costume, or should I say, lack there of.

The navy blue shorts of my officers uniform rode up so high my ass cheeks were basically hanging out. The buttons of the top stopped just under my breasts, and between the pushup bra Rose forced me into and how tight the costume was, my boobs were threatening to fall out of the tiny hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of my neck, and the matching navy hat was pinned to my hair.

The girls have gotten me into some pretty rediculous outfits before but never anything this non-existant, and never without my husband by my side. I know for a fact he would shit a brick wall if he saw me anywhere but the bedroom in this.

Sighing, I slipped my ID into the holster on my belt, behind the black plastic gun, then tugged on my shorts for the um-teenth time.

"Common Bella bring your ass our here its time to go" Rose huffed from behind the door.

I opened the door and stalked past her to the living room where Alice was waiting. Both of them were dressed as prison inmates, their costumes resembling mine, just as short and just as tight, only I knew that at some point tonight Rose's tits were definatly going to make an appearance.

"Stripes suit you" I poked Rose in the breast. She slapped my hand away and readjusted. "Lets go" She said with an eye roll.

We piled into the waiting cab and headed off to Twilight. Club Twilight is the biggest club in Seattle, and is best known for its holliday bashes. They use every holliday you can think of as an excuse to throw a party, and make a shit load of money. Easter, Halloween, Christmas, New Years, St. Patricks day, this past year they even added Columbus day to the list. Dont get me started on how that one turned out.

Alice, Rose and I have been going to the annual Halloween bash for the last four years. Last year our husbands came along, but this year the guys were having their own night out doing who knows what. I wouldnt be surprised if they dressed up and found a group of kids to trick or treat with.

"Ill pay" Alices announced, as we pulled up to the front of the club. She handed him and hand full of cash, which she probably didnt even count first, and jumped out of the cab.

We could hear the music from outside, and the long line in front of the door let us know just how packed in was inside.

"Great, Seth is here" Rose smiled. I looked up to the door and sure enough there stood Seth, with another body guard I'd never seen before.

"Hi Seth" I called as we walked up tp him, skipping the line

"Hi Bella. Hot fucking costume" He smiled a wide smile and eyed my chest.

"Up here ass wad" I smacked him in the arm earning me a laugh from him.

"Rose, those monsters are going to say hello to everyone pretty soon, you may want to readjust"

"Would you complain?" she asked him with a smirk, but fixed herself anyway.

"Not at all" He chuckled. "Go on inside and have fun" Seth opened the door for us, granting us to many foul words and complaints from the people waiting in line. I heard Alice squeel, and I didnt have to turn around to know Seth had smacked her ass.

The club was dark, the only real light coming from the bar, the dance floor lit only by scattered orange lights hanging from the ceiling. Witches, fairies, and nurses were dancing on tables, while cowboys, zombies, and superheros looked on, hoping to find a masked stranger to take home that night. I sqeezed my way passed some cheerleaders, a gorilla, a dead doctor, and a chip and dales dancer on the way to the bar where I ordered a rum and coke from the dominatrix behind the counter.

"Two cosmos" Alice called to the bartender from behind me. "Its way busier this year" She yelled to me over the music. I just nodded and downed my drink, ready to get buzzed and get the night started.

The girls gulped their drinks just as fast and grabbed my arms "Lets dance" Rose yelled.

We made our way out to the crowded dance floor where I was sandwiched between Alice and Rose, as Bottoms Up by Trey Songz pounded through the speakers. The club was extremly hot and I was actually thankful for the barely there outfit I was wearing. I had Rose's boobs in my face and Alice's on my back, as we danced and grinded with each other. Mens eyes from everywhere were on us, throught the song multiple men tried to come and dance but we ignored them, tonight was girls night.

At some point during the next song I noticed Rose staring off at the bar, thinking she was thirsty I offered to get her a drink but she wasnt paying any attention. I looked to see what she was staring at and noticed three men staring right back at us. They were all good looking, and shirtless.

The biggest of the three was intimidating looking. His body was huge, muscles upon muscles rested on his chest and arms, but his face was soft, when he laughed dimples appeared making him look more like a teddy bear then a real life boxer like he was dressed up and white shorts were the only thing he was wearing, aside from the boxing gloves hanging on a string around his neck. A blond stood next to him, donned in a cowboy getup. Brown leather chaps hugged his legs and a matching open vest clung to his chest. A couple tattoos were scattered along his shoulders and hip. The third guy was facing sidways, so all I could see was a black cape, the side of a chisled jaw, and wild hair. Either he had just rolled out of bed or a fuck hot quicky in the bathroom.

The boxer and cowboy said something to the other guy, then made their way towars us. The cowboy said something to Alice which in turn she giggled and ran her hand down his chest. I turned to say something to Rose, but she was already busy rubbing her ass on the boxer. So much for girls night. I sighed and headed to the bar.

"Rum and coke" I called to the leather clad dom behind the bar.

"Make that two" A velvet voice spoke from beside me. The bartender nodded and went to make our drinks.

"Having fun?" The voice asked

"I was untill my friends were stolen away" I answered without looking in his direction. The bartender slid my glass in front of me and I reached into my top for my money.

"Dont worry, its on me" The voice whispered in my ear, and a hand stopped mine.

"Thanks" I replied dryly. I turned to tell the guy to beat it, but instead was rendered speechless when I was met with bright emerald green eyes and a gorgous smile. It was the man who was standing with the friend stealers.

He was dressed as a vampire, with the realest looking fangs i'd ever seen, a black cape that hung around his rock, hard, sculpted chest, and black pants that hung dangerously low showing off a delicious V under his abs.

"Im Edward" he stuck out his hand

"Bella" I replied putting my hand in his, which he brought to his mouth and placed a light kiss to. I may or may not have just turned into a puddle to goo.

"Nice to meet you" he smirked, and I felt my panties get drenched. I turned and quickly drank my drink in three gulps.

"You want to dance?" Edward asked. I knew it probably wasnt a good idea but one dance never hurt anyone. I still couldnt find the words to speak so I just nodded.

Edward smiled then downed the rest of his drink. My eyes fixated on the way his adams apple moved up and down and images of me licking it filled my head. Not. Good.

Edward stuck out his left hand and just as I was about to stick my hand in his I noticed the light from the bar shining off the think gold band on his finger. I looked at the ring then back up to his face. "Nice ring" I told him raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you" he smiled "Why arent you wearing yours?"

That shocked me "How did you know I wore a ring?" I asked surprised

Edward grabbed my hand and held it close to my face "Tan line" he answered. Sure enough he was right, around my finger lay a thin white line where my ring usually sat.

"Now that thats out of the way" He smirked "Lets dance" and with that he grabbed me and pulled me to the dance floor. When we found a spot to squeeze into Edward turned me around so my back was flat against his chest and we swayed to the music.

I couldnt stop myself from rubbing my ass into him as we danced and I quickly realised that may not have been a good idea. The bulge that was already in his pants hardened and I had to stifle a gasp. If he was the one in the cop uniform I would have sworn the only thing that could be that big and hard would be his gun.

"I cant believe your husband let you out of the house in this" He whispered in my ear and ran a finger down my throat and between my breasts.

My breath caught in my throat and i had to squeeze my thighs together to stop the moisture that was threatening to run down my leg. "He wasnt home when I left, he has no idea what Im wearing tonight" I answered truthfully.

I turned to face Edward "Does your wife know you out tempting women to pounce on you in this costume?" I questioned

"Nope" he answered flatly then smiled a wide smile and leaned in close "Do I make you want to pounce Bella?" When I didnt answer Edwrad grabbed my hips and pulled me flush to him "Why dont we get out of here" he said as more of a statement then a question, and as his green eyes burned into mine all i could do was nod. All thoughts of Rose, Alice, my husband and Edwards wife were shoved into a box a lit on fire.

Before I knew it i was being pulled off the dance floor and out the door. Edward stopped the first cab he saw and basically threw me in the backseat "Five fourteen SouthEast Avenue" He told the driver

"What about your wife?" I asked nervously

"Shes out" he answered with a shrug then smashed his lips to mine.

Edward's mouth was fucking glorious. His lips were soft but the kiss was greedy. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and gently bit it causing Edward to moan. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and my hands slid into his hair,and my good god it was silky fucking soft. Working on their own accord my hands pulled at it, Edward must have liked it because he forced his tongue into my mouth and quickly took control of mine. We fought for dominance of the kiss and when the tip of my tongue ran across one of his fangs I had to pull away to breath.

Edward had a different idea as his mouth soon began attacking my neck. "Those fangs are so fucking sexy" I moaned as he nipped at my flesh.

"Thanks" he chuckled,"There going to be a bitch to get off later" he mumbled into my neck. The vibrations caused my panties to get even wetter.

The cab driver cleared his throat. "Were here" he called to tossed a wad of cash to the driver, yanked me from the car and pulled me up the the beautiful two story house we stood in front of. He didnt even bother to turn on any lights as he pulled me through the house and up the stairs. As soon as we made it to the room I was pushed up against the wall and Edward's mouth took mine again.

He ripped the hat off my head pulling the pins with it, then freed my hair from the bun it was in. I broke away from the kiss and shook my head, letting my hair fall across my back. I tilted my head to the side as Edward latched onto my neck again. "Im so glad you have to keep those fangs on" I moaned, and then he bit me, hard.

My hands felt there way up Edward's chest to his shoulders where I slid his cape off. Hands gripped my ass and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his arousal right where i needed it to be. My body took over for my mind and began grinding onto Edwards dick. Our mouths found each other again as loud groans filled the air. "Bed" I breathed into between kissed and Edward complied, carrying me to the bed then gently laying me down never breaking the kiss.

His hands found my breasts and began to knead them through my clothes, he broke away from my mouth and made his way down my neck leaving wet open mouth kisses, down to my chest. One by one the buttons to my top were undone, once the last button was released I sat up and made quick work to remove my top.

Edward laid me back down, never taking his eyes off my breasts, then leaned foward and licked the swells of each above my bra. I arched my back so he could unhook my bra and it was tossed somewhere off to the side. My nipples hardened from the cool air. Edward took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting till it was painfully hard, then switching to do the same to the other.

"Please" I begged, desperatly needing friction down lower. Edward released my nipple and grabbed the cuffs off my belt.

"Put your hands above your head" he demanded, and I quickly obliged. My hands we cuffed together. "Leave them up there, if you move them ill stop"He warned

I watched as his tongue made it way down between my breasts, over my stomach and stop where my costume was bunched around my waist. I lifted my hips as the material was pulled off my body along with my panties, and discarded on the floor.

"So fucking sexy" Edward whispered and nelt down between my legs to press a kiss on my hot center. "Mmm and already so wet" he smiled approvingly, then ran a finger along my wet opening.

I arched into his touch which was quickly replaced with his mouth as he made a long lick up to my clit. "Oh fuck" i moaned. Edward spread my legs farther and dove in, his tongue and mouth alternating between nipping and sucking my clit and fucking my pussy. I never felt a tongue do such wonderful things and i was in fucking bliss. I felt my stomach start to tighten and I knew I was going to come soon.

"Please Edward" I begged "I need you inside of me when I come, please" He stood up and quickly made work of removing his pants. His cock sprung free and my eyes widened. He. Was. Huge.

"See something you like?" Edward smirked.

"Yes" i smiled back and spread my legs open wide "Now come fuck me"

A sound escaped his lips that I could only describe as a growl and he pounced on top of me. In one swift motion I pulled my hands apart and broke the cheap plastic cuffs, then grabbed Edwards face and brought it to mine. This kiss was softer, sweeter, and instead of fighting, this time our tongues danced.

"I have to get a condom" Edward breathed as he pulled away.

"No" I panted and pulled him back. "Dont go, im on the pill its ok, i just need you now...please"

I didnt have to ask twice because as soon as the final word slipped past my lips Edward was pushing inside me. Stretching me with each inch. "Fuck" we groaned at the same time. He stilled when he was completely inside me to allow me to adjust to his size.

"Your so fucking tight"

"And your so fucking big" I rolled my hips to feel him and threw my head back in ecstasy.

The thrusts began soft and steedy, my hips lifting to meet his each time, but quickly his thrusts sped up, going harder and deeper so I could feel him everywhere. I gripped Edward's hair and pulled his face to mine, kissing him roughly. "Harder..please" i moaned. Edwards mouth latched onto my neck and sucked...hard. I knew there would be a mark there in the morning but between his dick and his fangs i could find it in myself to care.

Grunts and moans filled the air. Edward's arm slid under my knee and lifted my leg up causing him to hit inside me deeper. "Fuck..you feel so good baby" He grunted "So fucking good"

The tightening in my stomach returned and I knew I wasnt going to last much longer.

"Fuck..harder Edward...Im gonna come" I panted

"Touch yourself for me" He said through clenched teeth and began to pound into me harder. I slid my hand down between our bodies and began to rub my clit, feeling Edward's dick as it slid in and out of my pussy. "Fuck" I screamed

"Thats right baby...come for me"

My pussy clamped down on his cock and I moaned Edwards name over and over as my orgasm took over. A few thrusts later Edward followed suit and came hard inside me. We lay panting for a moment before he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back, pulling me to lay on his chest. Sleep quickly found me as I lay in Edward's arms.

I woke the next morning to see the deep green eyes from last night looking down seriously at me. "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned that something happened while I was asleep.

"Your forgetting something" He told me and held my wedding ring up between his thumb and forefinger.

I smiled and reached for it "Thank you" I said as I slipped it on my finger.

"Thats the one and only time your allowed out of this house without that on" Edward said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to give my husband a kiss "The fangs are gone" I pouted.

Edward laughed. "Yeah and they took fucking forever to get off too" he told me, pulling me into his arms.

"I need to thank Emmett and Jasper for picking out your costume"I said snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah well I dont know if I want to thank Rose and Alice or kill them for getting you something so damn tiny" He mumbled into my hair.

"Hey you seemed to like it, if I can recall" I giggled

"I did, and well add it to the collection to use again" Edward smiled widely.

Just then our sleepy two year old came into our room rubbing her eyes. "You hungry baby?'' Edward asked Bree. "Yes" she kissed my forehead and got out of bed. "Get dress and come downstairs, ill make breakfast." he told me then picked up Bree "Potty time for you first missy" he kissed her head and carried her out of the room.

I crawled out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweat pants and one of Edward's shirts, I smiled down at my ring, closed the bedroom door behind me, then headed downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your love...or hate.**

**If you enjoyed it, then check out my other story Serenity. New chapter for it will be posted today or tomorrow**


End file.
